Taneise Mirthheart
Taneise is currently living with her Aunt and working on her studies and the family business. Appearance When you scrub away the dirt, clean and untie her hair and wrangle Taneise into a dress, you would find quite a pretty little thing. Taneise is of noble birth, though she tends to try to conceal this fact. She's blessed with a small feminine hourglass figure, which she usually hides under her worn, tatty gold and blue armour. Her muscles are toned, indicative of the years spent in the forests alone. Her skin is relatively pale and blemish-free, though most would assume she's tanned as she never quite manages to scrub the light layer of dust off. Her hair is long, silky and golden (when clean). She typically wears it up in a ponytail to keep it out of the way. Her bow is of of Thalassian design, blue and well made. Her family crest is carved into the wood near the centre and she's always well stocked with arrows. History Childhood Taneise Mirthheart was the youngest of eight siblings. Her parents, Lathendias and Nyraina, were often far too busy in Silvermoon and as a result, Taneise was mostly raised by the governesses and servants that came and went in her life. She wasn't like her brothers and sisters, a wild child who preferred the outdoors and pants over dresses and being 'paraded about' as she perceived nobility to do. She had wanted to become a Farstrider much of her life, a goal her family neither encouraged nor supported. As the baby of the family, she did get away with quite a bit that her siblings wouldn't have. At least one governess was dismissed, in part, because she did nothing to discourage such tendancies. When Taneise grew older and was still insistant she was to be a Farstrider, her Father bought her a bow and some armour. He never took her goal as anything more than a silly hobby though, he never expected anything to amount of it. In a few months, years at most, she would be back inside and catching up on all the study she had avoided in her childhood. The fall of Quel'Thalas Taneise never got her chance to apply for the Farstriders. The scourge invaded Quel'Thalas at age 58 and everyone at the estate was killed. Taneise had tried to shoot at the scourge, but she was so terrified none of her shots hit anything. She has no idea how she'd survived. Her sister Naereth returned from Silvermoon, reporting their parents to be dead. Tired and emotional, Naereth gave Taneise a look of frustration and the young elf had misinterpreted it as abject failure. Disappointment. Unable to bear the thought that she had failed her family, she ran away to the Hinterlands where she remained until present day, surviving in the forest. It was there that she learned much of her hunting and survival skills and where she picked up her dirtiest habits. Joining Quel'Athillien It eventually started bothering Taneise that her life was empty. She had no one around her and although, for the most part, she preferred being alone, she missed having family a great deal. She'd always been raised to believe you put your family before anyone else, she was taught she had a duty to her family. She'd heard from the Farstriders about Quel'Athillien and she made the choice to come to Lady Rennali Sunwhisper and ask to become a ranger and serve her. Taneise had decided she wanted to earn everything good in her life, she didn't want to get a free ride like the spoiled child she had been at home. Reconnecting Still it bothered Taneise that she didn't have contact with her family. Something inside her was urging her to find out what had happened. Had her sister Naereth coped with the sudden responsibility? Was she even alive? Taneise certainly didn't know. She asked Lady Sunwhisper to find out the state of her family. House Mirthheart had previously had a branch in Dalaran to sell golems. The business had operated through having a factory on the estate and branches all over Quel'thalas and Dalaran. Lady Sunwhisper's agents had managed to get census information that showed a Finine Mirthheart came to Dalaran on a regular basis and Taneise went to where the office used to be. She was lucky, it was still there. The staff contacted Finine and Taneise was instructed to return later that night to meet with her. Finine was a hardened, strictly traditionalist, no nonsense woman. Taneise, though stubborn and spoiled, had never been terribly strong-willed or confident and Finine took advantage of it in what felt like a night from hell. When she returned to Quel'athillien, she was admonished by her superiors for allowing her Aunt to take her frankly grotty armour and then started helping her to build her confidence so she could stand up to her Aunt in the future. Adjusting While in Dalaran that first time, Tarso Val'cari had approached Taneise. He tried to convince her that she was betrothed to his fiancée's brother. Taneise hadn't even met with her Aunt yet. As far as she was concerned, she wasn't getting married. Tarso had hoped to use this 'fact' to manipulate Taneise into doing his bidding. Taneise refused to believe him and he walked away angry. Later, when Taneise came across his fiancée, Lady Elorae Sunwraith, Taneise was reassured that this wouldn't happen again. Taneise bumped into Lady Sunwraith a couple of times after that and the offer was put to her to learn magic and matters of nobility to try and appease her Aunt. Taneise was convinced that if she could get leadership of the house off her Aunt, she could do whatever she wanted with it. The first magic lesson didn't go terribly well. Elorae had brought Lady Calaelis Val'cari and her brother Lord Malohaut Sunwraith with them to Stonetalon. After a brief lesson, with the instruction of 'feel the magic', that really only confused Taneise, Elorae and Calaelis left Taneise and Malohaut alone. Malohaut had been told that he was going to teach Taneise enough magic to pass an exam. Taneise didn't really learn much in that lesson with Malohaut either. Later in Dalaran, she ran into Lord Archayell Skycaller, who she was friends with. She recounted the night's events to him, causing him to get angry and shout. He offered to help her and started to teach her on the laws of magic. Taneise was never a very good student and Archayell grew angry again when he felt she wasn't taking the danger of magic seriously enough. She was then given a lesson on the history of magic and the Quel'dorei with pictures and she finally understood. Archayell asked her if she still wanted to learn magic? When she said yes, he then stated that he would make her his apprentice. Taneise agreed because she really didn't want to study magic with someone Elorae was trying to get her to fall in 'love' with. Convinced she would learn as much about nobility as she did magic from the Sunwraiths, Archayell had also decided to periodically teach her in that area too. Lady Sunwhisper, in the meantime, started testing Taneise's ability as a ranger by giving her an assignment to test her ability to observe and remember details. Taneise wouldn't be able to complete it until her first nobility lesson with Lady Sunwraith. Ultimately, Taneise and Lady Sunwraith fell out of contact due to conflicting issues. An altercation between Taneise and Archayell caused Taneise to leave Quel'Athillien, embarrassed and at a loss of what to do. She ended up being drawn back to her family's estate where her Aunt continued and finished her training, ensuring she would be capable of taking over the family business and Matriarch of House Mirthheart. She has been there ever since, learning, studying and building from the shadows. Category:High Elf Category:Characters Category:Merchants Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:House of Mirthheart